


4(1*n)9

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: TK 架空





	4(1*n)9

**Author's Note:**

> TK 架空

虽然肯定已经来不及了，光一还是得去忘年会露个脸，毕竟只剩他们的没有出席了，他不安的抬起手腕看下表，视线落在空荡荡的手腕上的时候才发现自己没有带手表，手腕空荡荡的感觉让他愣了一下，随即露出了有些尴尬的神情。

而此时留给他的时间已经不多了，他推开包厢的门，正赶上大家散场的时候。

里面乱哄哄的，酒后三巡的大家早已没什么拘束，浓重的酒味和众人放松准备回去的状态已经说明了一切，光一边打招呼边挤过人群，虽然他早就注意到了另一边，他的直属前辈已经微醺，虽然知道前辈的酒量算不上很好，但是此时他只能从前辈泛红的脸颊和湿润的眼眶看出前辈喝了一杯以上，却也看不出他到底醉了没。

刚没注意到远处过来的光一，他的手在口袋找了半天才找到车钥匙，他的手指勾着钥匙扣，在空中晃了晃，兴许是酒精让他的神经迟钝了许多，歪着头想了好一会儿才继续掏出手机，估计是想要找人帮他把车子开回去。

只匆匆扫了一眼，光一就铁了心似的往前辈所在的反方向走去，此时他无论如何都想要避开那个人。

可惜人算不如天算。

“光一君，你怎么才来啊……”部长已经醉的分不清东南西北，“我们都要走了，不准备续摊了。”说着还打了个酒嗝。

“项目交接的时候费了不少时间……”光一解释道，很快就得到了谅解。

“真可惜啊，唉……”部长还攥着酒杯，眼看着周围的人正相互打着招呼，三三两两的散去。

“我送您去打车吧？”

“不用不用，我自己能走。”部长挥挥手，像是为了显示自己的酒量一样，他站起来走了几步，虽然算不上太稳但不难看出的确是没有问题。

“光一君去送送其他人吧？”部长说完便大手一挥，光一顺着他的手势看去，一不留神就对上了方才那双湿润的眼睛。

堂本刚也正看着这个方向。

光一下意识的退了一步，目光却还没来得及挪开，而方才还一直醉眼迷蒙的部长见光一看着那个方向不动，也转过头来，“啊，对，这不是刚君吗，刚君酒量也不太行吗，光一君你就送刚君回去吧。”

光一的声音一下子变得干巴巴的了，他挤了半天也没能挤出一个完整的句子，还没来得及转身逃走，刚就已经走上前来。

“啊，这不是光一吗，好久不见。”

好久你个大头鬼，明明才三天。光一内心这么吐槽道，却佯装无事的开口回应道，“前辈，好久不见。”

前辈这两个字发音标准而清晰，字正腔圆。

 

最后送走了所有忘年会的人，光一还是得送刚回家。

伸手接过刚的车钥匙，光一沉默的跟在刚的后面。

开门，上车，发动，一路无话。

距离刚的家不太远，光一把车停进地下车库，还没来得及把车钥匙拔出来，便听见前辈开口道，“要不要上去坐坐？”

光一却像是被吓了一大跳，险些从座位上弹起来，紧接着全身僵硬，梗着脖子不敢看向刚。

“上次你把手表忘在我那了，你不准备去拿吗？”刚的眼睛里多了几分调侃意味，说完还会回味似得舔了舔唇。

“我……”光一支支吾吾了半天，“……”最后还是没能说什么，只是干巴巴的点了点头。

光一跟着刚上了电梯，进到明亮的电梯之后，失去了昏暗的掩护，光一从耳根红到脸颊的热度暴露在了空气中，而刚像是没有注意到一样，依然一副懒洋洋的样子，靠在电梯的墙上，看着电梯上的指示屏上的数字变换。

电梯门打开的时候，熟悉的格局，熟悉的门，熟悉的地毯颜色让光一更加不好意思，虽然不是第一次见，但是他只是在三天前来过一次，而现在眼前的所有东西好像都在提醒他三天前发生了什么。

尤其是当刚打开门的时候。

光一记得当时他们连回房间都来不及，就在沙发上——就在眼前的浅灰色加大沙发上——

和自己的前辈419了。

光一不想看那沙发，视线在房间里乱飘，没注意到身后的刚在光一进来之后用那和醉酒的人完全不相符的敏捷动作锁上了门，然后站在门口，不像是接待客人，倒像是在围堵什么野生动物一样。

“那天早上你自己一个人偷偷跑了，对这屋子还有印象吗？”刚说这话的时候连语气都没有变，就是他平时私下不紧不慢的黏软嗓音，而此时光一却想要捂住自己的耳朵。

“沙发肯定有印象吧？”刚一步步靠近光一，趁着光一还没有转过头。

自己酝酿了三天的，那天只是喝醉的完美借口此时怎么都说不来，燥热和骚动在光一身体里蔓延开来，他几乎以为自己今天也是喝了酒的。

“怎么不说话？”刚已经顺利站在了光一身后，那声音依然黏黏糊糊的。

光一猛地转过身，却发现前辈已经站在自己身后，那双圆亮的眼睛没有一点点不悦和愤怒，他分不太清前辈到底想要干什么，却听见前辈开口道——

“要不我们来回忆回忆？”

此时前辈无辜的神情，真的一点都不无辜。

 

所以光一也不知道自己为什么没有拒绝刚，在被按到在沙发上的时候他还很认真的思考了一下这个问题，紧接着他认知到了一个非常不合理情况，那就是好像他就从来没有拒绝过前辈的要求，无论是公事还是私下，在三天前前辈找自己喝酒的时候也是，没有任何犹豫的就回复说自己有空，接着就只身去赴约了。

所以接下来的事情发生的和三天前惊人的相似，回过神来的时候发现自己的手正在扒开前辈的衬衣，而前辈无不熟练的从抽屉里拿出润滑。

虽然有点想怀疑前辈的人品，但是此时也只有光一知道那瓶润滑其实在三天前才刚刚开封。

他小心翼翼的吻上刚的嘴唇，很快刚的舌头就进到了自己口腔，空气仿佛稀薄了很多，光一不知道自己对刚的暗恋有没有被对方知晓。

但是在接下来的动作里，这些都不重要了。

 

经过了第二次，第三次之后，光一终于想起来自己的手表还在刚那里，但是由于被遗忘的次数实在太多，这一个月来光一几乎已经习惯了没有手表的日子。

又一次去刚家里的时候，光一终于在第二天早上把手表带着手上，他摸了摸久违的表链，转过头看着正在打领结的刚，“前辈，我们这算是交往吗？”

刚显然是对这个问题非常的无语，看着光一此时的神情上他强忍住了想要翻白眼的冲动，“你说呢？”

谁知光一听到这个回答之后竟愣住了，歪着脑袋想了好一会儿才抿着嘴低低的笑起来，像是独自占了天大的便宜一般露出了喜不自胜的表情。

实在是太可爱了。

刚这么想到，却不知道刚才光一盯着自己打领带的时候也带着完全一样的想法。

 

所以他们双双迟到了，一起丢了这个月的全勤奖。

 

 

番外——又是一年忘年会

 

两年后

忘年会结束的时候由于喝了点酒，前辈的脸上并没有太红，那双圆圆的眼睛含着水光，光一远远的就看都了刚的这幅样子，心中了然，应该是喝了酒但是还没有醉。

刚没注意到远处过来的光一，他歪着头想了好一会儿才继续掏出手机，还没来得及打开锁屏，光一就上前一步，“前辈，我帮你把车开回去吧。”

刚抬起头，看到光一之后便笑起来，“原来你来了啊。”

“嗯，”光一点点头，“公司那边有点事耽误了一下，我刚到就结束了，还没喝酒。”

然后笑意就更加肆无忌惮的在前辈脸上蔓延开来，眼角眉梢带着愉悦的弧度，他走到光一身边，两人并肩走了几步，才一本正经的开口道，喝了点酒又放松下来的声线柔软又磁性，猫爪一般的挠在光一心里，“那把我送回去，你怎么办？”

“咳，”光一没想到刚还偏要问出来，便只好一本正经的演到，“我在前辈家借住一晚。”

刚没崩住，噗嗤一下笑了出来，搭着光一的肩膀，大半的体重转移到光一身上。

光一露出了无奈的表情，嘴角却是笑着的，“前辈……”

“刚。”刚开头纠正道。

“嗯，刚。”光一从善如流的改口。

两人已经走到了没什么人的停车场，光一放任自己的手指被刚收在手里，温暖的手心有一点潮湿却并不让人讨厌。

到了停车场才发现另一侧的私家车停的过于靠近了，副驾驶的门根本没办法打开，“什么呀……”光一不满的咕哝了几句，技术真差。

刚只看了眼，便拉开车门坐进了后座，“走吧。”然后把车钥匙扔给了光一。

光一熟练的发动起刚的车子，刚懒洋洋的靠在后座，视线把光一的轮廓勾了个遍，最后停留在了后视镜中，光一的眼睛里。

“回家吗？”光一在后视镜里瞅着他。

“当然。”刚点点头，两人在上个月已经正式住在了一起，“我们回家。”

 

 

完


End file.
